The Forgotten
by WhiteWolfRosepetals
Summary: The night of the Uchiha massacre occured, a pregnant Misako and her two daughters hid undetected. A survivor that's what she was. A survivor like her famous powerful ancestor before her. Misako and her four children lives will forever change living town to town as the forgotten. Will they all survive? Will Misako finally find happiness in her life? Or will the curse engulf her?


I do not own Naruto in anyway and I only write for fun, not profit. All rights belong to Kisimoto, the creator.

 **Summary** : The night of the Uchiha massacre occured, a pregnant Misako and her two daughters hid undetected. A survivor that's what she was. A survivor like her famous powerful ancestor before her. Misako and her four children lives will forever change living town to town as the forgotten. What will become of them? Will they all survive? Will Misako finally find happiness in her life? Or will the curse engulf her?

 **Warning** : Swearing, abuse,rape, death, ect.

 **Rated M**

Words: 5,663

The Forgotten

 **Chapter 1:** Cursed

* * *

Another day, she thought sadly. In the mirror, a tired face of a woman stared back at her. Her hair was a dull color of the night sky. Matching her hair was her onxy color eyes that stared at themselves in an old chipped mirror. Just like any other Uchiha in her clan, the woman had similar physical traits, however her appearance change over the years since the death of her grandfather and the beginning of her arrange marriage over a decade ago.

There was one word she felt for her husband. Love wasn't the four letter word she felt for him even though she lied easily to others that she did.

Fear.

Fear was the heart sickingly word she truely felt but she never would say it out loud. She would never tell anyone how he really treats her behind close doors either. Never would she tell anyone again. It was the one mistake she made that gave her a beaten of a life time. That person had already past away a long time ago. If one wish could be granted for her, she knew what she would have wish for.

She thought at the beginning of their engagment that she would somehow grow to love him. He courted her before the day of their wedding. He was a gentleman. Even going out of his way to give her gifes like flowers and sweet sugar strawberries. Handsome he was, but all that turned to ugliness.

It was right after their first few months of marriage when it started. He would yelled at her. He would say things out of the way to her. Then one day he had hit her. That was the day she had no longer loved him like she did before.

She remember that day clearly. The bruise formed a blue and purple color on the bottom of her left cheek near her lips. She had nothing to cover the shameful bruise up. It was obvious to other people.

Walking to the market was hell for her. Keeping her head down wasn't helping neither was hiding behind the wall of her long black hair. She could hear the whispers from her clansmen. The constant worry in the elder women's eyes. Frowns could be seen on men's faces. However, no one had said a word about it.

Pity wasn't what she wanted. She wanted a happy normal life as a house wife, not a shadow of a quiet and scared woman. In some way, she wanted help. She needed help.

The only help she had in life was the man she called grandfather. He was dead now, so was her grandmother, father before her due to a war and her mother in a miscarriage before him. She had married the year after her father's death. She was the only child like her grandfather. Her grandmother's only sibling, a brother, had also died in a war without children of his own. She has no close relatives other then her own children.

The clansmen thought her grandmother a derange woman for even marrying her grandfather. The brother of her grandmother was one of the few to support her decision on marrying the man she fell in love with. Fourteen at the time of marriage, she knew deep down he was the one. She couldn't understand why people would hate the son of a feared man. He had no choice in chosing who his father was.

Like her grandmother, she married at the same age of fourteen, however, she no longer love the man she married. Her grandmother was a wise young girl unlike her she was dimwitted. That was her husband's opinion of her on everything. Her father had force the marriage between them as he knew her father-in-law since they were children.

Sadly, she believed her own family to be cursed. A feeling of being unwanted and alone in this world. She no longer felt alone now. Her two daughters she loved dearly kept her sane. If she ever lost them she wouldn't know what she would do. Ending her life might have been her last option.

These days she only live to see them happy and nothing more. Another life quicken in her womb. Nearing the eighth month, she prayed the baby would make it. To whatever god she prayed that it lives and be born a son for her husband. Two daughters was a disappointment to him. She hope this wasn't her fifth time in failing. Besides her two beautiful girls, the two other resulted in a miscarriage. She nearly lost her first child but it was a miracle that she survived. In a few weeks, her first child would be turning nine. The other daughter turned four couple months ago.

Was it due to abuse, depression, or being unloved?

She could not say. She didn't want to think about it as she was far along in a healthy pregnancy now. Depression came too often and too easy. She kept her mind cleared and made sure to keep her husband a happy man.

Other women kept him happy, she knew. She would not pry in his own personal affairs. Out of fear, she would never question him about his affairs with the other Uchiha women. Or was it simply that she didn't care?

Love wasn't gave to her by her husband. Only hurt. Mentally and physically.

At night she would lay awake in an empty bed. Her husband either was on a mission or in another's bed. Her imagination would get the best of her and she would think of silly things. It was hard for her to sleep at nights therefore she didn't really dream.

She would imagion of a better life where she was married to a man she fell in love with. The man features was anything but an Uchiha. Blonde hair seemly her favorite to think about. He was kind and gentle to her. Every afternoon He would come home to a cleaned house with dinner well made on the table. He would smile at her. She would run to him, hugging him with a kiss on the lips.

Almost every night she would escape inside her mind. When her thoughts of her made up perfect husband made her happy, she was able to fall asleep. Come morning reality was in full gloom.

Mornings was the most hated part of the day for her. Reality would slowly set in while she gets ready to start another day in this life of hers. Once the sun peak through the windows she force herself out of her empty bed. She force herself to carry on.

Sitting at an old dresser that was her mothers pass down to her. She stared in the old chipped mirror. Every morning she would stare at herself, studying herself. Brittle ends of her dull black hair reach half way down her back. Her tired onxy color eyes blinked the sleepness out.

Around her eyes was small wrinkles from worry and depression. A haunting look shadow her face of years of abuse. Shadows outline underneath her eyes from deprive sleep. The rest of her face was pale as usual everyday from radiating stress.

Another day, she thought again. Glancing at her nearby window, she heard birds chirping and a cool morning breeze. It was beautiful. A refreshing day to start if her husband didn't come home today.

Suddenly, the baby in her womb kicked. She smiled sweetly. Something given to her by a monster was precious to her. A child can not choose his or hers father. She missed her own father deeply. He was a good man like her grandfather. She wished he had lived longer, maybe things would have been different. What was gone is gone, she try not to think of the past and the what ifs. She had to be strong to carry on for both her father, grandfather, and her children.

Brushing her hair, she dress afterwards. In a simple light blue blouse with matching shirt. A new day had started, she was never ready mentally.

Looking around her and her husband's room, the sun lit the whole room. Soon her daughters will awake. One had to go to the academy while the other daughter stayed with her until it was her turn to go which would be the next two years.

For her, she never went beyond genin. It was a disappointed to her father, but she didn't want to become a shinobi. For her husband's opinion, he was glad. Her grandfather trained her himself which she happily oblige. If she had known her out come in life maybe she should have become a shinobi. Her grandfather told her she had so much potential. She felt pressure of it all at the time.

Secretly, she trained hand to hand combate instead of weapons whenever she sense her husband wasn't home or even in the village. She had to sneak to do so. It begin the past year and a half before she fell pregnant again. She knew she wasn't smart or strong but she was tired of seeing her own children's tears in their eyes, staring up at her in fear for her. It was causing them stress. To her knowledge, she doesn't know if her children knew of her treatment from their father. Somehow they could sense the distress from their mother in some way.

She didn't want to tell them how their father was with her. He was a complete different man to them. He was a good father to them but a horrible husband to her. Her eldest daughter was becoming distant towards him. Deep down she believe he was growing suspicious of her of something she knows nothing about and no control over whatever is wrong with their eldest daughter. It was because of her, she had a feeling that maybe her daughter knew.

The youngest daughter was all smiles and giggles to her father. With that she hoped it was enough of a distraction from the eldest daughter. She only hoped. She could not deal with more nights of agruments and physical abusment.

Walking out of her and her husband's room, she walked down the small set of stairs to the hallway entering one of her daughter's bedrooms. It was her youngest daughter's bedroom. Her sister's was further down next to the baby soon to be room. She was fast asleep curled up in her kitten pattern blanket.

"Ayumi," she whispered, She bend over being careful at first of her baby in her womb, she took her right index finger and softly stroke the little girl's rosy cheek, "It's time to get up, my little love."

"Momma," Ayumi spoken softly, she stired out of her sleep. Slowly, the little girl rub both her eyes each with her small left hand before falling flat on her back. Seemly, Ayumi was tired and didn't want to get out of bed.

Sighing, her mother turned and left her youngest daughter's room.

She slowly open her eldest daughter's door to her room to see her finishing getting dress. The girl turned and smiled at her mother. A happy smile to see her mother instead her other parent.

"I see your up early, darling."

"Yes, momma. I have to be ready. Today, our sensei is training us to walk on a tight rope," the eldest daughter smiled. She had a bright glitter to her onxy color eyes opposite of her mother's plain dullness. Her mother prays her daughters doesn't walk down the same path like she did.

Being a top shinobi was her eldest daughter's dream. Hopefully, that dream comes true instead staying a dream and turning into a nightmare. A nightmare you can never escape from if there was by any chance a way.

Ayumi could be heard running in the hallway and coming into her sister's room.

"Oneesan."

Ayumi's sister glace at her briefly. She was too busy packing her things for the academy.

"Where's your blue bear," the youngest sister pouted, she put on a sad expression.

The eldest sister frown then glared, "I don't like it when you touch my things," she half shouted.

Their mother's sigh could be heard," Please Kazusa, darling."

The eldest daughter glace away from her mother in shame. She could hear the distress in her mother's voice. A sign of her depression coming on. Kazusa didn't want that for her mother. She knew her mother had to put up with 'other' things then hearing her two daughters agruing.

"Ayumi, you know how much that stuff bear means to your sister," their mother's voice was low and spoken in a softer tone. She always had to speak that way to Ayumi because of her father.

The little girl's trantrums wasn't something her father liked. He hated the nagging from any of his children. Kazusa knew this. Going to their father wasn't the best thing when they had a disagreement about something. Sometimes it even scared her little sister, but the little girl took her chances.

Looking down at her feet before looking over at her little sister in the door way, Kazusa gave her a small smile, "I'll buy you another stuff animal, Ayumi. You want another toad or maybe a kitty cat?"

"A bear, a blue bear," Ayumi said out loud then thought for a moment while pinching her little left cheek between her left index finger and thumb, "no a red bear. I love color red."

Kazusa knew it was no easy task to find something like that but she could pay extra to someone to make something like that. Anything to stop Ayumi crying to their father. Their father was the worse when he came home on some nights on the weekends drunk. Any arguments to him when he was drunk and angry was the worse times when their mother had a freshly bruise on her face the next morning.

Kazusa had notice things like that. she would ask her mother, but her mother would push her away. She would not speak to her. It was things like that, that she had to grow up quickly out of her childish ways.

At nine years old, Kazusa had a mind of an adult. Results of her father's behavior cause this. Anything to make her mother life alot less miserable. She had notice how her mother cries alone at night and caught her mother pleading one morning to make things end.

"So, I'm guessing you want the red bear to look like my blue bear," Kazusa asked Ayumi, the little girl suddenly gave her a big smile, showing all her white baby teeth.

"Hai," Ayumi shouted, she did a little silly dance before leaving her big sister's bedroom.

The moment past in silence. Moments like these Kazusa loved. Her mother was near her side giving her a small smile, her mother's pale soft hand rested on her right shoulder while the other hand rested on her belly.

"papa," Ayumi shouted.

Cold sweat trickle down Kazusa's back. She looked up to her mother. What she saw was a dark shadow covering her mother's face.

"It's best to hurry, darling," her mother spoke softly, "You don't want to be late". Her mother's hand patted her shoulder then it was gone. Her mother disappear from her bedroom.

Kazusa hopped out of her bedroom window and made her way through the streets of the Uhicha compound, almost knocking a little boy over. She cursed herself for not seeing him. It was a small boy but he was a little older then her sister.

"Sorry," she quickly mutter.

The boy caught this, "Watch where you're going," his chubby cheeks puff up, similar to a puffer fish.

"I said, I was sorry," Kazusa quickly mutter again to him.

The little boy shrugged, "hn." He ran past Kazusa with a blush on his cheeks.

The nerve of that boy. She could see him halfway running to the exit of Uhicha compound. He had a bag stripped to his right shoulder that rested on his left thigh while running. He looked familiar, she was sure of it, but nothing came to mind where she had seen him before.

A low chuckle came behind her. She didn't sense anyone which startle her out of her thoughts. Turning around quickly, her bag almost flew off her shoulder, she saw him. Another Uchiha.

"I think he likes you," a voice said lowly.

Kazusa wanted to burf. She could careless for boys. There was one she knew that wanted to play a kissing game. She got in trouble with her sensei for knocking the boy senseless.

"Who," she had ask, knowing the young teen was mentioning the boy that she almost knocked down in the dirt. She didn't know the boys name, however.

The young teen gave her a smile. He's smile didnt seemed happy, but instead it seemed to her to be desolated. Kazusa couldn't understand this. What was wrong with him, she had wondered.

The young teen moved his long bangs out of his face slowly, giving Kazusa a better look at his face. What surprise her was that his face was familiar too. Kazusa could not recall where.

Her family didn't get out much of the house to personally know anyone besides her father. Her father rarely took her and Ayumi anywhere. Their mother only went to the market for food and other things for the house. Sometimes, Ayumi would go to the daycare.

In spite of that, Kazusa would sneak out of the house to be where ever she feels she can be alone besides going to the academy. After having time to herself she would either ask her fellow classmate to train with or she would train alone. Anything to get away from a broken home.

"Why don't you ask him his name," the young teen asked, he gave her another sad smile that reached his onxy eyes this time. Seemingly, his eyes reminds Kazusa of her mother's sad dull ones. She shuttered at his look.

When he had finish asking his question he had walked away. Kazusa stared at the emblem of the Uchiha crest on his back. His dull black hair was covering partical of the crest.

Kazusa arched an eyebrow. What is wrong with this boy, she wonder again. Deep down there was something about the young teen that she could not understand. His actions confused her. What he had said didn't matter to her.

Kazusa was not going to ask the kid's name. She simply didn't care. What she did care was the way the young teen acted. His words and the way he looked at her frightened her. Or was it suppose to be comforting?

No trace of anger was written on his face. Only sadness. A sadness she knew. It felt like he lost something like her mother did. It felt like he was stuck and had no other choices in life. A dead end like her mother. In a way, the young teens saddness was similar but different.

What was the connection between him and the young kid? Kazusa could only guess maybe the young teen was a brother or a cousin to the small boy.

Kazusa thought about her encounter when she arrived at the entress of the academy.

It bothered her.

Kazusa ignored the strange feelings she felt when seeing the young teen. Still the nagging feeling came back. It was there in the back of her mind, nawing at her brain. Why was she wrapped up into thinking about someone that she may never seen again?

Kazusa shook her head, clearing her mind. She had a test today to prove herself. She couldn't worry over something that was just an accident this morning. It was nothing.

"Wife, Why isn't breakfast already made," a tall, nearly six foot man with short dark brown hair stood in front of the sink gazing out the small kitchen window, he had ask with no emotion written on his face. The man was in his early thirties, a deep scar was marked on his right cheek to his chin. He wore a simple dark grey color jonin outfit with the Uchiha emblem on the back.

His wife knew he wasn't happy this morning. He wasn't partically angry either. She couldn't tell this morning. These surprise mornings scared her the most.

Sitting on a stack of thick books at the kitchen table, Ayumi was swinging her bare feet eating cereal out of the box. She wore a plain long blue shirt that went to her knees and a light blue pj pants little girl stared up at her parents, glancing one to the other and back again until she stopped on her mother's form. Her mother stood frozen in the doorway to the kitchen with both pale hands on her belly as in protecting the child inside her.

"I was waking the children up," she croak out the words. Her voice sounded strained. She felt helpless.

He never turned to face her as he continued staring out the kitchen window. As of late, she noted on he's distance to her as something was weighing on his mind. Whatever it was it helped smooth the fear of hers as it kept his mind preoccupied. His mind was somewhere far from their broken home, far from the pain he would inflicted on her, far from her. She was glad of it.

"I will get on it right away," She hurried and finished her answer that he wanted to hear.

He didn't respond. Good, she thought gladly. She didn't want to hear his voice again the rest of the day.

Ayumi stared at her mother as the heavily pregnant woman made her way carefully past her husband. Her mother flinched a little when she was very close to her father. Her mother's head was cast down not daring to look up at her father's gaze.

"hn," was the only response Ayumi's father had made before sitting down at the kitchen table near her. He took out a small book skiming over it, studying each page in thought. His right index finger stroking his hairless chin then turning the page.

Ayumi didn't say anything. Her father didn't knowledge her with a hello or good morning when she walked in the kitchen to make her own breakfast. He ignored her and in return she didn't say anything to him again.

Finishing with the omelet and everything else, Ayumi's mother set the table for her father.

"Wife," He had said in a low voice while grabing her thin wrist. It startled her to where she almost dropped a plate of warm food. Luckily, she had manage to hold on to the plate. If it had dropped and shattered on the floor, it would result in a beating.

"Yes, my husband," she had said while placing the warm plate on the table. The hot plate was scolding her delicate hand. She then bowed to her husband.

"I'll be here early tonight. I have... I have missed you," he had spoken in a low rough voice. He waited for her to answer. br /br /Standing still without showing any true emotion, she then bow once again," I have missed you too, my husband."

He only nodded.

A prickling feeling made it's way down her neck to the mid section of back. She hated when he acted 'nice'. Most of all, she hated when he acted like a loving husband.

lier, she thought, you never once miss me. Why now?

Eating quietly, she study him through her long dark brittle bangs. Her head was bowed over her plate of food. She didn't want him to see her face or the way she was looking at him. Something didn't settle right for her. He was never early in the morning to eat breakfast with them.  
He was neither to nice to her to say that he missed her.

He had his career as a skilled jonin, he had his drinking buddies, most of all he had his lovers. He had a life outside his own small family. Why did he still kept her? She wonder that herself for years.

He kept telling her that he wanted a son. A son that he can train himself like a proud father should. Now with child, she only hopes that it's a boy to please him. She did not care if it was another girl because she loved her daughters, but for her sake that the babe will be a boy and live healthy and not disppoint his father.

Can he not be proud of his first child? She trains day in and day out to become something she wanted to become: a powerful shinobi. She's strong, smart, and skillful. Yet, she was gentle and kind. In her eyes, both of her daughters are perfect.

Can he not see that for himself? Or he refuse to see it? A boy is what he wanted, a son.

Everyday.

Everyday, she played as the good house wife. She clean his family home. She gave him children. He had what he wanted.

She only wish to have what she wants in this life. Should she feel greatful for all he had gaven her in returned? A home, children to love, food?

She felt greatful in a way, but this wasn't the life she had dreamed of when first meeting him, when her father had reranged the couple, years before. The daughters she had with him is the only thing she loved.

Growing up without her mother was hard on her father. Hard for her as well. Her father did not remarried as he loved his wife so much. At the age of ten, she had to full in her mother's shoes. The cleaning, the cooking, washing her father's clothes and so on. Looking back on that now wasn't so bad. Compairing her past life and now, she wasn't pleased to do that for her husband. Why? He did not love her and he certainly didn't care for her bruises and old marks on her body was proof.

She only did it for her children. Only for her children. They kept her sane and wanting to keep pushing forward in life to see them grown up and happy themselves.

'I have... I have missed you.'

Those words were a stone hitting the bottom of a river. The words to her were meaningless. Bile had rising in the back of her throat when he had spoken them. The way he looked at her softly. His expression was in a way sadden.

'I have... I have missed you.'

She thought for a moment, looking over at him. He was finished with his breakfast and was now gazing at that book he had moments before. His gaze was unreadable to her.

He's testing me, she thought. A cold fear begin to settle again in her mind. It was like a cold hand on the back of her neck. A sicking feeling she hated. He was unpredictable at times.

Looking across from her, Ayumi was enjoying her omelet and cereal. She smiled. Her daughter didnt have to worry about anything. She had hoped.

Bowing her head, she ate much as she can. She felt better today then last night of vomiting. Of course, her husband did not have to worry about her. She can take care of herself own her own.

She had grown jealous of her nearby neighbor. Her neighbor's husband was excited as it was their first child together. The couple was married for the past three years and it was time to settle down for a family together.

Her own husband did not show any excitement for their first or second child but showed dispointment in the other two. The third child will be no different, she supposed. If it was a boy? Maybe? She wouldn't count on that.

Those words were still strange in her ears. It felt like it wasn't her husband that spoke them, but a stranger.

She knew her husband had a life outside their small family. Apparently, she knew this as she had seen him over the years with a few friends at an outside bar and with lovers on the streets, but she didn't know him personally.

Simple things she didn't know. What's his favorite color? Favorite foods? Hobbies?

Hobbies she could guess to be drinking and fooling around. For food, it was anything she cooked, he would eat without saying anything. She didn't know the man. He was a shadow to her. A complete stranger that she was pushed into marrying and sharing her bed with.

Their love had grown and died like a rotten apple on the ground. No, the love between them wasn't there at all. Their love was an illusion.

Only because her father and his father were comrades and friends when they were both alive and fairly young at the time they made that pact. She wonder what her father-in-law was truely like to produce a hateful son.

She only met her father-in-law a few times before his death. The man seemed nice and generate to her. He had welcomed her with open arms. Was he like his son? A disillusion too? All smiles on the surface but underneathe a cruel man?

At the time of the attack on Konoha by the nine tail fox demon, it was said that the man perish along with many others. That had been six years ago. Three years before then was when her grandfather had pass from this world. She remember things getting harder and worse by her husband when those two had died.

Her husband loved one man and hated the other. More like feared then hated. Those first three years was a blessing. Then after that the fires of hell licked her heels of her feet until it engulf her whole body years later.

Now?

Now she felt foolish to question this so called stranger's words. She learned to never questioned him of anything related to his personal life.

After finishing her own breakfast, she stood slowly to clear the plates away. Ayumi was past done with her own meal. It was close to the time that she drops her daughter off to that small daycare they have in the compound. Ayumi loved going there to play with the other children.

"Misako..."

Her ears perked up at her was strange hearing the words formed. She had lost track what she was doing when she glace at her husband. He did not turned to her.

Why has he called my name, she thought finally. Wife or woman was the only thing he would address her.

"Misako, I'll be leaving near lunch. I'll be back here early tonight," He had finally turned to her, studying her pale face.

The morning sunlight dance on her expressionless pale face, leaving no trace of surprise or shock. That was what she felt at the moment when her name was first called. He called her name softly like the first time they were together, before their marriage even started.

She only bowed her head. She did not know what to say. He was a shadow, a stranger. What was she to him? Certainly, not someone he loved nor cherish. If she had died years ago, he would have moved on and remarried. She had thought about that before. Maybe then he would married a woman he loved then someone offered to him because of his late father.

All her life, he puzzled her. Was she a toy for him to play with? A lifeless puppet he could easily pull the strings?

She wish she would know what he was thinking all the time. Maybe, she didn't want to after when he grew tired and angry with her. The frown and disgusted face he would show to her was like she was a worthless cow being slaughtered. Being gutted alive and hunged up exposed to him.

Clearing the table, she did not speaked to him. She did not look at him. Only she glace at her daughter a few times but never laid her dull eyes on him. She only focus on her task to get the table cleared and cleaned.

When she was near her husband on that part of the kitchen table, she held her breathe. She felt him so close to her. The only times he was close to her was either beating her or sex. It was strange. She could feel his breathe so close on her neck. The prickling sensation came back in cold sweat fear. She hurried in her task so she wasn't anywhere near the man she called husband.

Placing all the dishes in the sink, she begin washing them. She wanted to look back but she was too scared in doing so. It wasn't easy for her that he was sitting close to her either. At the table, she sat further on the other side of the table, the opposite of him.

Slowly, she made up her mind to look back. A quick glace, no more. He was nowhere near the table or even in the kitchen. A relief settle over her whole body. She could feel her baby kicking. Smiling, she continued washing dishes. It was a few to wash then she was done.

It was nearing the time she was going to take Ayumi to the daycare, so she can get things done. She softly hum to herself and for the little life inside her as it kicked again. Drifting off in one of her fantasies, she closed her eyes briefly until she felt warm hands on her left elbow causing her to come back to reality.

"Misako.."

Her heart raced at hearing her name being called by her husband.

* * *

Author's note: Well there's my first take on writing a story on here again after a long time. I've edited the best I can, but if anyone is a good editor and want to be my beta then send me a message through here, I don't mind. I try to keep an update if I'm not too busy or I don't have a writers block. lol ;) This story came to me and I just have to write it. If it's too good enough then I will draw it into a manga for fun as I'm practicing for my very own mangas in the future. Hopefully. :) I can't believe the last episode of Naruto will be this week. Wow it's been over 15 years I've been into the anime and I hate to see it come to an end but all good things must come to an end sooner or later. ;( /pre


End file.
